Act Your Age
by simplebutspecial
Summary: He said that a 15 year old needs to act like one, now that she does, she got stares from all of the boys. Which, of course makes him jealous. Ne Natsume, who's fault is it that your brunette's got a lot of admirers? [under renovation] r&r! Mikan x Natsume
1. I'll Show You

Hope you like it!

_**Act Your Age**_  
**_by. simplebutspecial_**

_Chapter 1.  
I Can if I Wanted To_



Everything begins. 

"Ne Hotaru-chan, why do you always hit me with the baka-gun huh?" Mikan wailed with tears flowing heavily. The girl did her daily routines when again, she was hit by the her best friend's favorite invention.

"Because you're an idiot." Her so-called best friend replied in her usual monotone voice.

Mikan flatly ignored her, she was annoyed by Hotaru. But being the happy-go-lucky brunette that she was, Mikan once again smiled and said, "Oh Hotaru, I forgive you!"

"Whatever."

Yuu chuckled at the scene, _Some things never change…_

Just then, the top two students- Ruka Nogi ang Natsume Hyuuga- entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon! Ohayou Natsume-kun!" The brunette greeted cheerfully,

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Ruka replied with his gentle smile.

"Hmph." Natsume grunted, as he sat on his desk positioning his legs at the table. _Natsume-kun huh?_

"O-HA-YOU NATSUME-KUN!" She shouted at his ear.

"Jeez little girl, talk about big-mouthed!" he snapped, irritated.

"I told you I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm already fifteenyears old, same as you! **fifteen!**" emphasizing the last word.

"Shut up. You never acted like one, Polka-dots."

"I could if I wanted to…" She retorted a little too defensively.

"So you don't like acting your age huh, little girl? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hmph! Its just that…" _Jeez I dunno what to say…_

_She's losing to their argument again. Idiot. _Hotaru thought.

"You wanna see me act fifteen huh? Fine Pervert!"

_I'll show him. _Mikan kept thinking as Mr. Misaki entered and started their lesson.

* * *

"Ja ne! Everyone!" Mikan said, "I've got something important to do!" 

"Alright Mikan-chan! Bye!" Yuu said waving his hand.

"Idiot." Hotaru said under her breath.

"You think she's really going to start acting her age?" Ruka asked Natsume curiously. He was still reading his comic book.

"Hmph. I doubt it."

The others nodded in agreement. How could Mikan possibly change her childish attitude in one day? Not likely.

.o..o..o.

Meanwhile in Mikan's one-star room…

"I'll show them! Lets see the look on their faces when they see me tomorrow…" Mikan said with a determined look on her face.

Everything's planned.

* * *

Sorry. I know it's short. Reviews please! Criticisms highly accepted but no flames please! Thanks! 

Yours truly,

simplebutspecial


	2. That's Mikan?

_"I'll show them! Lets see the look on their faces when they see me tomorrow…" _

_**Act Your Age**_  
**_by. simplebutspecial_**

_Chapter 2.  
That's Mikan?_

_You can do this Mikan... You'll prove him **wrong**._

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Mikan entered their classroom.

"Ohayou Everyone!" She greeted, her voice cheerful, yet surprisingly calm.

"Hey Mikan!" Yuu said turning to her. At the moment he saw her, his already-wide-for someone-who's-a-boy eyes became much, much wider.

Everybody else turned to look at her.

Mikan smiled, a little more serenely than usual. "Ohayou Hotaru-chan!"

"'Guess I'm not going use this for a while." Hotaru muttered under her breath as she kept her ready-for-action baka-gun under her table. "Oh well. Good Morning Mikan."

Mikan did not, I repeat- did not, hug Hotaru. She only smiled at her in return.

"Mikan-chan, what did you do to yourself?" Yuu gasped. Worry was all over his voice.

Mikan giggled. _Giggled_. "Remember yesterday?"

"I'll show Natsume! I can act my age if I wanted to! But jeez, acting calm and lady like is **hard**. It's surely not me! But I can show that Natsu- hey Koko-chan! Your reading my mind again! Please stop!" Kokoroyomi said imitating what was supposedly Mikan's voice in her head.

"I see!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"Well Mikan-chan, the new you is great! Your much pretty letting your hair down," Anna said as Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"Oh! And you're using make-up too!"

Mikan nodded."Misaki-sempai gave me a make-up kit last Christmas."

"Mikan, don't you think your overdoing it?" Yuu asked. Was this the right thing to do?

"I'm not overdoing it!"

"Act fifteen but be yourself Mikan" Hotaru said softly.

"Okay!" Mikan said as she smiled more cheerfully. 

"Our other classmates are coming!" Kokoroyomi said

"Natsume's coming Mikan, prepare yourself!" Everyone cheered.

"I will! I _am _prepared!"

The door slammed open revealing the Ruka, Usagi, and the boy who's going to be proven wrong.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" she greeted

"O-Ohayou Mikan-chan! You l-look v-very p-pretty!" Ruka said blushing madly. _She's beautiful._

"Arigatou Ruka!" she replied shyly. She glanced at Natsume.

"Ohayou."

Mikan went to her chair, not bothering to hear a reply. Natsume ignored her greeting but when he noticed the change of tone in her voice, He looked up from his manga and boy, was his crimson eyes wide!

_That's **Mikan**?!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The shortness... Gomenasai! I'll update soon!


	3. In Their Minds' Ideas

_Natsume slightly looked up from his manga, utterly shocked…"That's Mikan?"_

Chapter 3- In Their Mind's Ideas

As the day passed all Natsume can do was gawk at the brunette in front of him,

Natsume's P.O.V.

I guess she took my dare seriously... I mean, I was only kidding, well sh-she's p-pretty cute...v-very, v-very pretty, I mean the way her hair's let down, the way her lips shine, that light blush on her cheeks, those long fluttering eyelashes, that perfect smile…---- wait why am I thinking about that! I mean she's just an idiot, a baka little girl, a beautiful 15 year-old girl who capture my he- now I'm sounding mushy… grrr… damn that idiot…

Oh shit! Why's that Kokoroyomi smirking at me, damn him and his alice, if only I can think with privacy… damn… shut your mouth Kokoroyomi if you don't wanna get burned to a crisp! Is that clear? Huh? Is it?

Kokoroyomi sweatdropped , and nodded with just-don't-hurt-me look

Mikan's P.O.V.

I wonder what reaction Natsume's giving now? He didn't even bother to look at me when I greeted him, I guess my 'plan' didn't work… And I tried hard to blow dry my hair and get to this make-up on my face, sigh… maybe if I'll try acting like this a little longer…

hmmm… I'll even make the others surprised! Let's see the look Tsubasa and the others' faces when they see me! Hehehe! But why isn't Natsume reacting huh? Why? Maybe he just didn't notice me since he's not paying attention... He'll probably notice me sometime by the end of the day… I'm positive! – She said cheering, with a **very **goofy look on her face, of course Natsume could not see, he's at the back…

but Hotaru did…

"Idiot"…

Gomenasai if it's very, very short! This is just a chapter summarizing what they thought of till the bell rang, so that you know what the two were thinking about

I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, I'll try to make the next chapters' contents more interesting

RXR pls. Arigatou for the past reviews!

** SbS**


	4. Pretty Woman

He'll probably notice me sometime by the end of the day… I'm positive! –

Chapter 4 – Pretty Woman

_Bell rings_

"Ne Minna-san, I'm going to my class now, see you!"

"Okay Mikan-chan!" Yuu said

Hotaru just looked at her

"Bye Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said as she and Anna waved

"We're going to our class now!" The two girls said, Hotaru just went with them, since their all in the same ability class

Only Ruka and Natsume was left in the classroom,

"Natsume, didn't you like Sakura-san's 'new look'?" he said kind of teasingly, I mean Mikan took what Natsume said seriously and really acted her age, and he saw Natsume staring at Mikan a while ago while reading his manga comic books,

Sure, Ruka still blushes when Mikan smiles at him, Sure he still has feelings for her, but it wasn't that deep now, its like 'love' isn't the right word to describe it, it's just you know, friends, and besides, he thinks and _knows _that Natsume's the one for her, but one thing keeps crawling to his mind, **_who's the one for me? _**

Natsume stood up blushing, facing his back at Ruka,

"She's the ugliest," his thoughts were thinking otherwise, _She's pretty, the most wonderful person I've met_

Ruka sighs as Natsume waved at him walking to the door,

Natsume left as Ruka said "You can't hide your feelings forever, Natsume…"

Meanwhile, back to Mikan,

"Ohayou everyone!"

"Ohayou!" The two college students said in unison (Tsubasa n Misaki)

"Mikan, Is that you?" Tsubasa said a little surprised

"Nice look Mikan-chan!" Misaki said

"Arigatou!"

When the other boys of the special ability class looked at her, some of the boys' eyes turned into hearts, some went whispering "She's cute!" and some say "she's gorgeous" and some even say "she's an angel…" some girls said "KAWAII!" as they all looked at Mikan,

"You sure are causing a lot of attention…" Misaki said sweatdropping

"Yeah, talk about heart-catcher…" Tsubasa said looking at her

"T-tusbasa-sempai! What do you mean by that?" Mikan said while blushing at the others comments, her blushing even made the others squeal in awe more…

"I think you're going to have a fanclub, a very big fanclub if this keeps up" Misaki teased

"So, why are you even looking like that? Sure its cute, but, what's the catch?" Tsubasa said curiously, raising an eyebrow

"Well you see…" then she explained everything from what happened yesterday…

"I see," Tsubasa said with a hand in his chin, (thinking position, hehehe)

"She really took it seriously" Misaki whispered to Tsubasa , Tsubasa nodded in agreement,

"So, you're trying to prove that you can act like a 15 year old for Natsume huh?"

"Yeah, I did it for him!" Mikan said

"You did it especially for him huh?" Tsubasa said with a knowing smile, _that guy really likes her, I knew it. _(He knew it from the school festival when Mikan and their class played the RPG, the one in episode 16 if you watched it)

"Yeah!"

"So that you'll um, please him?" Misaki said

"NO!" Mikan blushed at the word _please_

"I did it to prove that I can act 15 years old!"

"Well, Good luck then!" the two sempais said in unison, they knew something was up with Natsume and Mikan

Tsubasa winked at Misaki as he went to Mikan, Misaki understood the plan, _we're gonna get those two together_

RXR please! Again, thanks for all the reviews. Tell me if you don't understand something in this plot so that I can fix and clear it up. I hoped you liked the story,

SbS

Please read my other stories if you have time, Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. A Talk With Tsubasa

Tsubasa winked at Misaki as he went to Mikan, Misaki understood the plan, _we're gonna get those two together_

Chapter 5- A Talk With Tsubasa

"Mikan, can you go with me to Central Town tomorrow?" Tsubasa said as he and Mikan went a walk in the Northern Forest,

"Sure Tsubasa-sempai! Will the others and Misaki come too?" Mikan said smiling at her sempai

"No, I was thinking of maybe just the two of us, Misaki's busy tomorrow you see, but if you like you can invite your friends"

Mikan jumped up with a 'hooray' position, Tsubasa eyed her

"I thought you were acting like a 15 year old"

"Eh? Um, well its hard you see, since its not really like myself, and its just you Tsubasa –sempai, can't I act like myself if I'm with you?" she whined oh so childishly

"But Mikan, what do you mean it's just me? I'm a guy too you know…" he said pretending to be hurt,_ just me eh?_

"Fine!" Mikan said

"Well, now that you agree, can you call me Tsubasa? Sempai's mostly used by kids you know"

"really?"

"Well, not really, but not using sempai is kinda more matured."

"I see… fine! Tsubasa!"

"Good, now that I'm not your sempai anymore, you can't suddenly hug me anymore," thinking about scenes where she suddenly hugs him when Natsume had an argument with her, (I guess he feels that it's best if she wants to be a fifteen year old)

"Why?" She said kinda disappointed, she kinda loved hugging her friends as if they're siblings, (she really is so naïve)

"Cause it'll look like I'm your boyfriend" he said with a 'duh' expression "you're not ten anymore you know"

"Oh …" Mikan said blushing "being 15's hard"

"Get used to it, if you want to prove that kid wrong"

"I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Tsubasa said with a thumbs-up

"Arigatou for the advice Tsubasa-sem- I mean Tsubasa! I'll get used to just calling you Tsubasa soon!" she said while smiling, Tsubasa just laughed at her cute face

-

"Damn that Andou! Flirting with that girl!" they didn't know that a certain raven haired boy was listening to their conversation behind some tree and bushes, he decided to take a nap in the forest and heard the two talking with each other and decided to eavesdrop

-

"Is it me or did the air suddenly turn hot?" Tsubasa said sweating a lot, obviously, It's Natsume's rage, _I got a bad feeling he's near by…_

"Is it? I don't feel any hotter" Mikan said, unknowingly nullifying the heat around her

"Hey, I'm going now, I forgot a gotta do something, _'gotta go, I don't wanna get caught up with this heat' _ I'll meet you and your friends near the bus stop tomorrow"

Tsubasa said waving a hand at Mikan

"Ja ne! Tsubasa!" Mikan said waving back,

Suddenly she heard a twig snap

"Who's there?" she said looking at the direction where the sound came from,

_Damn! Why did I even bother to move! Now that girl's gonna be noisy again, Tsk._

"Oh, It's you Natsume-kun" she said smiling Natsume, finding where he hid, he was facing he's back at her

"Go away" he said as he pretends to read his manga

"Fine, I was gonna go anyway till you showed up" she said walking away

_Damn, why did I have to say that! Say something, idiot!_

"You didn't have to change, why do even act that way, its not you" He said still facing his back, he's blushing, no one can see it though

"Natsume…" 'He noticed after all' she said looking back, _he's gone…_

"I better go" she said to herself "Or else I'll be late for dinnertime" (its 5:45 already, they eat at six)

Natsume went back to the dorm when the little girl was gone "Baka youjo…"

RXR please! tnx for the reviews, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not mad if you don't because I kinda don't know what to write in this chapter I'll make the next chapter more exciting!

SbS

(please read my other stories if you have time!)


	6. Only Daddy Can Date Mommy!

Gomen! I'm really, really, really sorry for the very late update, I've been very busy lately, then I even got sick yesterday… here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy! again, my apologies…

-

-

Natsume went back to the dorm when the little girl was gone "Baka youjo…"

Chapter 6- Only Daddy can Date Mommy!

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan said as she waved at everybody in their class, then she went to Hotaru

"Ohayou! Hotaru-chan, Tsubasa asked me to go with him to central town, wanna come?" the brunette asked Hotaru who was tinkering with the new-improved baka-gun, of course, she wasn't able to use it on Mikan for now, but hey, that doesn't stop her from upgrading it, right?

_This is gonna be a fun day_… a glint of excitement was seen in her eyes (not by Mikan of course, she's dense, duh)

"Ne, Hotaru, do you wanna go?" Mikan repeated looking expectantly

"I have business with Ruka, sorry can't go."

"What do you mean I got business with you!" Ruka said as he and Natsume entered the room,

"Ohayou Ruka" Mikan said as she bowed down in front of him,

"O-ohayou Mikan-chan" Ruka said a bit surprised

"You are going with me later to Central Town to do my shopping or else…" Hotaru said, mischief in her violet orbs,

"Or else what?" Ruka retorted, he knew it was blackmail…

Hotaru held a picture of Ruka in a mini-skirt "its still on sale for 300 rabbits"

"IMAI!" he tried to grab the picture from our dear blackmailer, no luck…

"Go with me" Hotaru repeated in a demanding yet monotone voice

"F-fine! Just don't sell it anymore!"

"whatever…"

"what!"

"anyway, Mikan, as you can see I can't go, maybe next time"

"ok," Mikan said as she sighed, "Yuu's busy too, I guess its just Tsubasa and me…"

_Damn! Her alone with that Andou? What if he does something bad to her?_ (as if...)Natsume was hoping that he could make a reason to come with her… _If only I can make an excuse…_

As if Kami-sama (God) was on his side, Youichi suddenly appeared at Natsume's back "nii-chan, I wanna go to central town with her"

_Nice move Youichi… _Natsume thought complimenting the little boy

Natsume ruffled Youichi's hair as he replied "Fine."

"So, you wanna go with me Youichi-chan and Natsume-kun?" Mikan said a little bit surprised at the demon caster's sudden openness to her

"I wanna go with my mommy and my daddy!" he said as suddenly hugged Mikan

Everyone looked at them; Kokoroyomi was stifling a laugh that obviously means that he had just read the little boy's mind… which read this… _Mikan onee-chan seems to look matured now! Just like my mommy! And Natsume onii-chan and she should be my mommy and daddy now! _…(good boyYouichi!) …

"M-mommy?"

"D-daddy?"

They said at the same time, then they looked at each other then they looked away blushing, Natsume was a tomato head… (I wanna see that)

By now, all eyes were on the three, Kokoroyomi was pounding the floor while laughing in amusement

All their classmates stared at Mikan, then at Natsume, then at Youichi who was at the middle of the two, the little boy talked oh so cutely again "what's wrong mommy?" tugging Mikan's skirt "Daddy?" Natsume's face had shock written all over it.

That did it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the class roared with laughter, Hotaru looked at them blankly, her eyes amused, Ruka was grinning and Tsubasa who was supposed to get Mikan saw the whole scene,

"Hey Mikan-chan" Tsubasa said waving a hand

"Ohayou Tsubasa-kun!" she said as she bowed down at Tsubasa totally forgetting about the 'mommy' issue,

"_Tsubasa-kun?" _Ruka and Natsume thought at the same time

"Mommy, who's he?" Youichi said pointing at Tsubasa suspiciously

"I'm Andou Tsubasa, So she's your mommy huh? Then who's the lucky guy?"

The whole class backed away…

"l-lucky guy?" Mikan said with a questioning look on her face

"Yeah, who's daddy?" Tsubasa said sitting down so that he was eye-to-eye level with our little demon-caster. ( poor Tsubasa, he has no idea that that boy's alice is trouble… he'll know sooner or later…)

"Him," Youichi simply said pointing at Natsume as he continued, "Not you, so go away"

"Sorry kid, but me and your mommy has a date today at Central Town," (bad move…)

The class went out of the room, they didn't wanna know what's gonna happen next…

"Date?" Youichi said, temper rising "You have a DATE with 'my' mommy?"

"Guess so…" Tsubasa said as he nods

Natsume was angry now, he wanted to burn that Andou into ashes badly, the room was heating up… Hotaru clicked a button somewhere then came up a robot snail (the one in the first few episodes) and went in, she signaled Ruka to go in too (that's odd…) Ruka, who knew that what's gonna happen next is bad, didn't took any second thoughts and went right in with the girl.

(Btw, the snail is like a safe hideout so that no harm can reach the people in it, I'm not sure if that's the one in the story, I guess I just made some parts of it up)

"NOBODY CAN DATE MY MOMMY EXCEPT DADDY!" Youichi shouted as he let out his demons, which were scattering all over the place, especially on poor Tsubasa's area, Mikan can't catch up with what was happening, so she was just standing there not minding the demons (talk about dense… poor Mikan, I bet she is soooo confused right now…)

Natsume was also heating up, but hey, he still looks cool and calm… _They're going on a date?_

Mikan can't take it anymore "EVERYBODY STOP!" she said with her two arms in the air, in an instant, a blue light nullified everything from Youichi's demons to Natsume's heat, Tsubasa sighed with relief,

"I-I'm sorry mommy!" Youichi said tears tempting to fall from his eyes as he ran towards Mikan

Mikan smiled at him, "its okay Youichi, just promise never to do that again okay?"

"H-hai okaa-san…" he smiled as he hugged him lovingly (just like a mother!)

"Tsubasa-kun, Gomen, I think I can't go to Central Town today, I guess Yo-chan wants only me (Natsume too!) to go with him, can we go some other day?" the brunette said still hugging Youichi

Tsubasa walked towards Mikan, receiving death glares from the demon and fire caster

Tsubasa laughed nervously at their glares as he continued walking towards Mikan, patted her head then sighed, "It's okay, let's go some other day, and only the two of us, promise?" He said as he winked, Natsume flinched at the statement 'just the two'

"Hai! Arigatou Tsubasa-kun!"

"next time don't invite those two if I'm coming" he said under his breath as he walked away

-

-

there! I've made it longer now! Hehehe! Arigatou for the past reviews! I think I won't be able to write fanfics for now because school starts soon! Gomen! I'll try my best to finish this before it starts… RXR please! Thanks for the past reviews!

SbS


	7. All are Attracted

"next time don't invite those two if I'm coming" Tsubasa said under his breath as he walked away

-

-

Chapter 7- All are Attracted

Mikan ran towards Youichi and Natsume, they were going to Central Town this afternoon, it was because of the agenda that happened this morning (see chap 6)

"Konnichiwa Yo-chan! Konnchiwa Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she smiled very, very cutely at the two.

"Took you enough time" Natsume said as he eyed her, Mikan wore a fade yellow tube that had straps tied around her neck, a dark denim skirt that reached mid-thigh and wore yellow sandals and her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail,

"Do I look good?" Mikan said as she twirled around, making all the guys look at her (btw, they are already at central town, they agreed to meet there)

"Mommy looks nice! Mommy looks nice!" Youichi said as he jumped up and down

"Really? Thanks Yo-chan! Natsume-kun, how do I look?"

Natsume was just staring at her, in his mind she was the only person he's seeing, everything else was black… _G-gorgeous…_

"Ugly" Natsume said loudly but his face was blushing hard

"A-am I r-really t-that u-ugly? Huh Natsume?" Mikan said, tears forming in her hazel eyes

_Damn! Why did I have to say that! _

Natsume suddenly snapped his fingers, and in an instant, Mikan's hair ponytail burned, letting her hair down.

"Hmph, Stop crying, you look better in that" Natsume said as he walked away, "Let's go"

Mikan blushed, _"What's this thing that I'm feeling, I feel like I'm really hot, d-do I like him?"_ she thought (I think she knows a lot more about love coz she really acted her age…hehehe! She a little OOC, but that's what she needs to be in this story! Gomene if you don't like her actions)

Youichi noticed Mikan's blushing and snickered, "let's go mommy!" puling her hand and running after Natsume

"H-hai!" Mikan stuttered

"You walk too slow polka-dots, or is it mangoes, you're all yellow anywayz" Natsume teased again

Mikan went red again, but not blushing, it's fuming…

"Pervert! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Mikan said as she walked a little bit too fast, dragging poor Youichi, who was know trying his best to stay on the ground without destroying his shoes,

"Hmph" Natsume said as he just followed them

-

"Hey Tsubasa" A handsome boy said as he waved his hand and sat with his best friend in a bench at Central Town's park.

"Oh, hey Kaname, so they let you out of the hospital?" Tsubasa said as he moved a little giving Kaname space to sit.

"Yeah for a week. How are the others?" Kaname said

"Fine" Tsubasa said

"How about Mikan-chan, is she alright?" Kaname suddenly remembered the pigtailed brunette,

"Yeah, we were supposed to go together here today, but that Hyuuga kid started heating up…" Tsubasa sighs

"You and Mikan-chan together? Ne, Tsubasa, do you like her?" Kaname said, suddenly curious

"Well, she is cute and…." He stopped when he suddenly saw Mikan with the two boys walking towards him and Kaname. He blushed slightly, no one noticed… (Ooh… he's _really _beginning to like her! Too bad about Misaki's and his intentioned _plan_)

"Ohayou Tsubasa and Kaname!" the nullification girl said as she bowed casually to them,

Youichi and his 'daddy' was glaring at Tsubasa, Tsubasa didn't notice, he was staring at Mikan, and may I add that Kaname too, was staring at her,

Tsubasa was speechless, _she's cute! She's beautiful! She's gorgeous! She's-_

Kaname stood up and greeted "You look really, really pretty miss, may I know your name?" he said as he smiled gently at Mikan,

Tsubasa fell down anime style, _she's Mikan! Duh!_

"Kaname-san, don't you recognize me? It's me, Mikan Sakura" She said a bit surprised

"You're Mikan?" Kaname said with a questioning look on his face,

"Hai!" Mikan said politely

"I'm sorry! It's just that you seem to have changed" Kaname said

"Changed?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, you seem prettier Mikan-chan!" He praised eyeing Mikan, Mikan blushes

Youichi and Natsume were glaring at Kaname, Tsubasa was a bit annoyed…

"Let's go Kaname, I wanna show you something" Tsubasa said, trying his best to distract him, Youichi on the other hand, was pulling Mikan away from the two boys, Natsume was just following him.

They spent the day window shopping, every boy in Central Town that sees Mikan

would ask her to go out with him,

"Hey miss, wanna go out with me?" a boy said courting Mikan, Mikan froze _What to do, What to do?_

"I-im sorry, but, I c-can't…" Mikan became nervous. Natsume and Youichi looked alarmed

"Come on, we'll know each other after a night" the boy said as he grabbed Mikan's hand,

Suddenly, a fire came out of his hair and started running away yelling about getting some water before all his hair come off, Mikan ran to Natsume and Youichi and hugged Natsume, Natsume blushes and looks away,

"I-I was s-so scared…" then Mikan started crying, Youichi just looked at the two, he didn't want to bother his parents' scene

Natsume just stood still, hands still in pockets as Mikan cried in his shoulder, he blushed remembering that Mikan was hugging him

"Baka, why didn't you do anything? You were almost taken by that idiot" he said in almost in a whisper, Mikan let go of him and looked directly in Natsume's ruby eyes, she didn't want to argue with him at this point, it was her fault after all, she didn't defend herself… (Wow, she's giving in…)

"Gomene…" she said as tears started to form in her eyes again, Natsume felt guilty about seeing her crying,

_Baka, you don't have to be sorry…_

"Just be careful next time, and also, don't ever wear that kind of clothes." Natsume removed his jacket and placed it over Mikan,

"A-arigato Natsume-kun…"

Natsume made a very small smile, but Mikan saw it, and she started to realize what she feels, she wanted to confess to him, but Youichi **intentionally **stopped her from opening her mouth and hugged her,

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked worriedly with his cute eyes, Mikan smiled at him and said,

"I'm okay now, thanks to Natsume-kun." Natsume blushes as Mikan smiles at him, Youichi held both of their hands and linked both of them together, he snickered as the two blushes looking away, "Otoo-san, Okaa-san, (Daddy, Mommy,) I'm sleepy…"

He said as he rubbed his eyes, Natsume bent down for Youichi to climb to his back, he held Youichi with one hand, the other, was still holding Mikan's, but she didn't seem to mind, she liked it.

They walked back to the dormitory, Mikan holding Natsume's hand ( she really didn't want to let go, it was a nice moment) and Natsume holding her hand while carrying little Youichi.

Indeed, it was a very, very memorable day.

-

-

Sorry for the very, very late update, it's just that I'm very, very busy at school these days… gomen….

RXR plz! Comments gladly accepted, but no flames please…

-SbS


	8. Confessions

They walked back to the dormitory, Mikan holding Natsume's hand ( she really didn't want to let go, it was a nice moment) and Natsume holding her hand while carrying little Youichi.

Indeed, it was a very, very memorable day.

Chapter 8 - Tsubasa Confesses

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Mikan's P.O.V.

Yawn… I looked at the clock… 8:00…

I'm late! Oh no! Wah!

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

Sigh, after a very wonderful day yesterday, Mikan forgot that she has to go to school and practically slept in.

"Talk about acting your age…" Tsubasa said as he was leaning at the door, making the panicking Mikan surprised

"Tsubasa-sem- I mean, Tsubasa-kun! What are you doing here? Don't we have class today?" she said while she hurriedly got her school uniform and went in the bathroom to change

Tsubasa sighed as he went near the door of the bathroom (so that Mikan could hear what he was saying, nothing more than that) and resumed what he was saying

"Mikan, we don't have classes today, everyone's eating breakfast downstairs, and no one came to wake you up because they said you might be tired from what you did yesterday…"

"What!" Mikan said as she went out of the bathroom still in her pajamas, sighing heavily as she got casual clothes from her closet, putting back her uniform then went back to the bathroom.

After 3-5 minutes, she came out all dressed up, Tsubasa blushed seeing a very pretty Mikan before him, who was wearing a slightly fitted yellow short-sleeved dress that reached just below her knees, it had white Chinese flower prints designed near the hem. She wore white sandals and her hazel colored hair was styled in chopsticks that made her look very oriental. She was wearing a light blush-on on her cheeks, she was also wearing a cherry-pink lip gloss that even made her more pretty, even if her face looked somewhat fussed at what Tsubasa said

"G-gorgeous…" Tsubasa whispered, now wide-eyed

"Tsubasa-kun, what did you say?" Mikan said reassuring what she had just heard was not really what he said

"I-i said you look very pretty Mikan" he said partly regretting that he had opened his big mouth

"A-arigato" Mikan said bowing down casually, embarrassed at his words (She hasn't get used to it)

"C-come on Mikan, let's take a walk outside, or do you want to have breakfast first?" He said smiling as he took Mikan's hand

"I think breakfast would sound great, I bet everyone's still there, then let's take a stroll outside" Mikan said as she smiled another one of her terrific smiles

"Okay" Tsubasa said as he and Mikan walked to the door, they went to the cafeteria and got food, then walked around finding a place to seat, Mikan saw Hotaru and the gang not so far from them, Tsubasa and Mikan walked casually to them, Mikan not bothering to shout out Hotaru's name, acting 15 and all…

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Mikan greeted calmly to her friends

"Ohayou Mikan!" Yuu said in a cheery voice

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Anna said cheerfully

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Nonoko said smiling

"Mikan, sit down and eat you food" Hotaru said nonchalantly

"Hai" Mikan said as she and Tsubasa sat down, Natsume and Ruka was right in front of them, and may I add, Natsume was starting to heat up seeing Tsubasa with Mikan

"Ohayou Ruka! Ohayou Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she smiled at the two

"Ohayou Mikan, why are you with him?" Ruka said a little nervous, he was starting to sweat because of the very hot aura beside him

"Oh, Tsubasa was at the door of my bedroom when I woke up" Mikan said as she took a bite of her toast

This made the temperature even hotter. The students who were previously enjoying their meals where now sweating, checking if the A/C was functioning properly.

"M-mikan, you done with your meal?" Tsubasa said sweating profusely,

"Hai Tsubasa, I just finished, you said you wanted to--"

"Yes, take a stroll outside, let's go" Tsubasa said as his mouth twitched '_for all the alices why did you have to have fire?' _ He grabbed Mikan's hand and walked to the Northern Forest,

"I'm going outside" Natsume said, still heated up, everybody looked at him, when he was out of the room, everybody was relieved, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka sighed with great relief.

Hotaru was using Invention 06C (Why not put letters in her invention names? Hm? That would surely make a start of something new!) it was two pairs of small mechanical love birds that circled around her, using their small but very swift wings to fan her from the heat that Natsume was giving in a while ago.

------------------------

"Why did you suddenly want to take a stroll with me Tsubasa-kun?" Mikan said as they walked by the riverbank in the Northern Forest.

"You see Mikan…" Tsubasa said as he bent down and sat on the grass near the riverbank, Mikan followed the gesture, but first placed a cloth underneath so that her dress wouldn't get dirty

"What is it?"

Tsubasa was staring at the river not looking at the girl beside her, "You see Mikan, I haven't felt this at first, but as the days go by, I realize that my feelings get deeper. I didn't mean to but you see Mikan,…I-I…"

Tsubasa now looked straight at Mikan's wonderful brown orbs,

"Mikan, I'm deeply in love with you…"

Sorry for the super late update! Would you care to hear my reasons? I think you deserve a heck of reasons for me to update this late… Gomene, I apologize to the readers! Its just that I'm still adjusting to my school life because our school had changed A LOT of rules… its also because I have writer's block, exams and even got a high fever within this past few days… The internet here even got disconnected for almost 2 weeks, anyway enough of that! I'm just boring you… Sorry! I'll try to update the next chap on Sunday or next Thursday! Gah, I've got so many things in mind, so many stories I have ideas in making, so please bear with me, hope you enjoyed this chap! I worked hard on it! RxR please! easy on the comments! -SbS-


	9. Unrequited Love

Tsubasa now looked straight at Mikan's wonderful brown orbs,

"Mikan, I'm deeply in love with you…"

­

Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry, My Unrequited Love…

Mikan blushed slightly as she looked away from Tsubasa's gaze,

"Stop kidding Tsubasa" she said, staring at the river

This time, Tsubasa was talking in a very serious tone, "Mikan, look at me," Mikan followed suit, "The past few days, you were the one I was thinking of, you were the one I always dreamt of, and mostly, you were the only one who made me felt this way"

"Stop this Tsubasa," she whispered with a confused look "It's not funny"

Tsubasa took a deep sigh, "Look, I admired you when I met you, thinking you're like a little sister to me that I must protect, but since then, when you started acting this way, acting mature and acting your age, you made me realize that I had this feeling , you made me realized I-I love you…"

Mikan blushed at him, she was thinking of what to reply, she had never experienced something like this, and she wasn't really sure what she felt about Tsubasa, she thought of him as a brother, someone who always protects her when she's in trouble but…

A certain person came up her mind…

Someone that always teases her…

But that way always cheers her up…

Someone who always took care of her problems…

And makes her problem a blessing…

Someone who was always there when she needed help…

And always finds a way to do so…

Someone whom she hugged because that person protected her from anybody who would intend to hurt her…

And would sacrifice himself for her…

Someone who held her hand and never wanted to let go…

Because she never wanted to let go as well…

Someone she loved…

And it wasn't Tsubasa…

It was…

It was …

Natsume.

A tear rolled downed her cheek, "I'm sorry…" she said in a very faint tone, but Tsubasa heard it clearly, it echoed through his mind, it shattered his heart, Mikan looked at the hurt expression on his face… seeing this made her more guilty… she hugged him, _why did you have to love me? Why me?_

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry!" she said as she cried on Tsubasa's shirt,

Tsubasa looked at her, feeling sorry for her, regretting that he told her what he felt, but if he never confessed, he would never know, and keeping an unrequited love in his heart would even make the pain much, much worse…

"Mikan…" Tsubasa said as he held Mikan's face, Mikan was still crying and was all teary eyed, she told him once more that she was sorry,

"Don't cry… It would hurt me more… I should be the one that should be sorry for making you cry… d-don't worry about me, I'll be ok… I am the great Tsubasa…" he tried to make her laugh, which succeeded a bit, seeing her smiling a little, but guilt spread on her face once more,

Mikan sat back, as Tsubasa looked blankly at the river, "You love someone else?

"H-hai…" Mikan said with a blushing tear-stained face,

Tsubasa was still staring at the river "Do I know him?"

Mikan blushed, Tsubasa simply smiled as he looked at the pretty face before him,

"Have you told him?" He asked smiling

Mikan was blushing shades of red as she shook her head, Tsubasa looked at her

"You better, dumping a handsome guy like me…"

"Tsubasa I-" Mikan started to apologize again

"Hey don't worry, it hurts, but what can I do, sigh, you were the only girl I had ever fell in love with…" he said pretending to be depressed

(well, he is, but not that much as the way he looks, he was expecting rejection, but he really wanted to know the way she feels, that's practically what this chapter's reason of being made)

Mikan was about to cry again when Tsubasa interrupted her actions

"Can I have a hug?" Tsubasa said hoping a good answer…

"H-hai…"

Tsubasa hugged Mikan tightly, Mikan felt really sorry for him… _poor Tsubasa-kun… I wish you'll find somebody who would love you back…_

"Mikan, you must confess what you feel to him…" Tsubasa said as he was still hugging Mikan,

Tsubasa stood up "I have to go…I have a friend that's waiting for me." Tsubasa said… then he added…

"Confess to him if you want your desired answer…" with that he ran out of sight, leaving Mikan standing still near the riverbank, still thinking about what he said.

Behind some trees, a lot far from where the two were previously sitting, a boy clenched his fists (he thought Mikan and Tsubasa were together coz he saw them hug… not hearing what each had said) as he walked away…

"She loves someone else…" Natsume thought as he ran away, too depressed of what he had just witnessed…

In his mind grew a great misunderstanding…

A great misunderstanding that will slowly unfold…

A great , big misunderstanding that will strengthen his love…

For Mikan…

End of Chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed! I worked hard to write (or type) this! RxR please! I easily uploaded this thanks to someone who greatly inspired me in my work… hehehe… not gonna mention who : P… (as if you know him… haha)… I'll update soon!

Easy on the reviews no C/F plz! Criticism n Flames are strictly unwanted! Hehe!

-SbS-


	10. I Was Meant For You

In his mind grew a great misunderstanding…

A great , big misunderstanding that will strengthen his love…

For Mikan…

* * *

Chapter 10 - I Was Meant For You

Tsubasa's P.O.V.

Sigh… Rejection… One word…

Breaks my heart in a thousand pieces…

I knew it… Why did I tell Mikan if this would be the outcome...?

I had the urge to… damn it…

Do I have to tell Misaki everything about it?

She's going to get it out from me anyway…

Sigh…

Flashback

Tsubasa stood up "I have to go…I have a friend that's waiting for me." Tsubasa said…

End of Flashback

"Hey"

"Hey Tsubasa, so did you tell her?" Misaki said, leaning in a tree trunk, smiling gently at Tsubasa

"Yeah"

"What happened?" Misaki said, in a soft voice

"She turned me down…" Tsubasa smirked, pretending that nothing happened

"Why are you smirking like that? Do you really love her? Or are you just playing cupid without me?" Misaki said as she walked closer to Tsubasa

"Yeah I'm just playing cupid without--"

"You don't have to hide your feelings Tsubasa," she said as she walked even closer, now in front of him.

"At least not to me, you can't fool a person that has known you since childhood" she said firmly, looking sadly at Tsubasa

Tsubasa was looking down, not uttering a word.

"Idiot… Why did you tell her if you were afraid of rejection…?" Misaki said as she hugged Tsubasa,

Misaki's eyes were already watery, simply sad because she didn't want her best friend getting hurt

"Idiot..." Misaki whispered as she hugged him tightly, Tsubasa was now crying silently, he's feelings couldn't hide any longer…

"If you hadn't fallen in love with Mikan-chan, you wouldn't be feeling this way, you wouldn't be in pain, heck, if you hadn't fallen in love with her, we would have been getting those two together…" Misaki said, still crying

Tsubasa smiled, his bangs covering his eyes as tears continued to fall from his eyes,

"If I hadn't fallen in love with her, I wouldn't have realized that she loves someone else, and I bet she now knows who he is." Tsubasa said, he looked down to Misaki

"And if I hadn't fallen in love with her, I wouldn't realize that she was not really the one for me, I realized that I was meant for someone else…" Tsubasa said

"Idiot…" Misaki said as she laughed with rosy cheeks, still tearstained

"You know what? You look prettier when your crying, you're so… un-Misaki like…" Tsubasa said as he was presently staring at his best friend

"Hmph, what does that suppose to mean?" Misaki said as she faced her back at Tsubasa, suddenly feeling that this conversation was turning into what she calls a 'tease talk', she crossed her arms, not facing Tsubasa

"So what if I'm ugly? Don't pick on me if you just got dumped… You don't have the right to judge my looks… Just because I'm not pretty like Mikan, it doesn't mean you have to rub it in…" Misaki said with a pouted face

Surprisingly, Tsubasa hugged her from behind, making her blush…

He whispered to her ear…

"You know what… you ARE ALREADY pretty, but in that face you look prettier…"

(Wow… Tsubasa thinks Misaki's face is even prettier even though she's pouting and crying! How sweet!)

"I just found what I was looking for…" He added in a whispering voice

"You were always with me… but I was just too dumb to notice…"

Misaki couldn't help but smile a little, while blushing at what he said next…

"Maybe I was meant for you…"

* * *

End of Chapter 10

Um… there's something that I need to apologize to all of the readers… my cousin pulled a prank and deleted my chapter 1 (if your wondering how he went in my account, it's because I left it signed in) so my Chapter 2 became Chapter 1 and Chapter 3 became Chapter 2 and I just had to fix it, so that explains the sudden message alerts of the previous chapters that you may see in your mail… I'm really sorry if I confused all of you…

This chapter was really short… sorry… sorry for everything…

No criticisms and flames please, I've had enough trouble already… .

Thanks for your reconsidering…

p.s. Tsubasa's a lot OOC in this chap because he's sad and depressed! Hehehe!

Tnx or everything!

-SbS-


	11. Follow Your Heart

"You were always with me… but I was just too dumb to notice…"

Misaki couldn't help but smile a little, while blushing at what he said next…

"Maybe I was meant for you…"

* * *

Chapter 11- Follow Your Heart

Mikan couldn't help but feel guilty as she stared at the river, it was already nearing lunchtime at Alice Academy, yet she was still thinking of what she had previously done.

Her heart was flooded with guilt, guilt of rejecting the boy who was always there to help her when she was being teased and when she was in a sad mood.

Once more, tears streamed down her face.

_If only I hadn't fallen in love with Natsume… but would that make me fall in love with him..?_

Still pondering, she didn't notice that a certain person sat beside her. It was no other than our dear blackmailer.

"Idiot. Why are you crying?" She said nonchalantly, after all this was Hotaru, you wouldn't know if she cared or was just asking because she had nothing else to do. But Mikan wasn't that dense now. She _is _acting her age. Mikan could see a glint of worry in her violet orbs.

"Tsubasa confessed that he loved me." Mikan said in what almost sounded like a whisper.

"Well?" She said rather in an excited but still much of a monotone voice.

Mikan choked a little, she was in a verge of tears… again.

"So you rejected the poor guy huh?" Hotaru said as her seemingly empty eyes looked up at the clouds.

Mikan felt guilty… _Rejection… It must be really painful… would I experience it one day? Would I feel the same way Tsubasa felt when I confess to Natsume?_

Mikan was snapped back to reality by Hotaru's new improved Baka-gun.

"And I thought I wouldn't get the chance to use this again." Hotaru said as she stood up.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said, for a second she forgot all tears because of being surprised by her so-called best friend. She snapped Hotaru a 'you're-so-mean' look.

"What was that-" _What was that for?_

The brown-eyed brunette's questioning was interrupted by Hotaru's monotone voice, yet it had a bit of what sounded soft and comforting.

"Mikan, follow your heart. That's the only useful advice I can give to someone as idiotic as you." and with those words, she walked away.

"Arigato… Hotaru-chan…"

"I guess I should get back to my room and change to something more casual than this oriental set I'm wearing… then I'll get lunch…" Mikan stood up and walked swiftly to her room to change.

---o---o---o---

"What to wear? I'm getting uncomfortable with this dress… Maybe I should change into these…"

Mikan picked up black jogging pants that had a thin baby blue lining at both sides. She then got a fit baby blue t-shirt that matched her pants. It had the word _TEARS _in black sequencing designed in it.

(A/N: I guess she wanted to wear something that would match her mood now, sadness, tears and confusion.)

She got into her white snickers and tied her hair in a tight ponytail. When ran out of her room, thinking of what she would do now.

_Should I confess my feelings to him when I see him? I'm sure of what I feel about him now… I should tell him that I lo--_

Just then, she bumped to someone.

"Watch where you're going will ya?" A certain person shouted, obviously in a bad mood. He didn't see who he had just bumped in to. He stood up and dusted his jeans.

"Here." He said as he lent out a hand to whom he had bumped into. When Mikan still had her eyes closed because of the sudden crashing with the boy, she held his hand for support and opened her eyes. The boy looked at her eyes and suddenly realized whom he had just crashed into. Their eyes met, both appeared to have shocked emotions.

"Na-Natsume…!"

---o---o---o---

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Sorry for the late update again! It's just that our exams came... I didn't even know exactly what to put in this chapter… I apologize if Mikan's a lot OOC in this chap!

Is my way of writing this chapter different from the other chaps? I kind of feel it is… anyway, it's finally our semesteral break so maybe I can update my stories faster the following 2 weeks…

Please review! The more I get the faster I'll update! Hehe! Um… please don't send flames and criticisms… PM me if you have any comments that could be considered an F/C and I'll gladly accept it.

Thanks!

SbS


	12. Loving You

He said as he lent out a hand to whom he had bumped into. When Mikan still had her eyes closed because of the sudden crashing with the boy, she held his hand for support and opened her eyes. The boy looked at her eyes and suddenly realized whom he had just crashed into. Their eyes met, both appeared to have shocked emotions.

"Na-Natsume…!"

* * *

Chapter 12 - Loving You…

Natsume pulled Mikan up and she dusted off her jogging pants. "Na-Natsume…"

By this time, Natsume's deep, ruby eyes were now covered by his bangs. He started to walk away only to be stopped by the brunette as she took hold of Natsume's shirt.

"Wait."

Mikan's eyes were covered by bangs that framed her forehead as well, she let go of Natsume's shirt, seeing that he had stopped walking. But the raven haired boy continued to walk slowly.

"Please?" Mikan said as she ran and hugged Natsume from behind. Her eyes were still covered, but Natsume could sense that she was starting to cry with a reason that he still did not understand.

Natsume stopped right from his tracks and whispered in a rough voice, "What do you want?"

"Please stay…" Mikan said as she tightened her hug. A crimson red blush spread across her face.

Natsume broke away from Mikan's hold. "And why do I have to?" He said in an angry tone. Mikan cried even more, Natsume's conscience was taking over his mind once again. "Fine."

Mikan smiled a little and walked slowly, Natsume just followed her. She led him to the Sakura tree where she sat down. Natsume sat on the opposite side. Mikan leaned at the tree's trunk and closed her eyes.

"_**Confess to him if you want your desired answer…"**_

"_**Follow your heart… Mikan"**_

_What if he doesn't love me? What if… what if you hate me Natsume?_

She opened her eyes and stood up. She walked to where Natsume was sitting and sat beside him. She hugged her knees leaned head between them.

"Do you have a problem?" Natsume said as he looked up the tree. Its pink cherry blossom petals where falling slowly like snow. Mikan nodded, her face still hidden because she was leaning on her knees as she hugged them closer to her chest.

"Then what is it?" He said in a quite impatient tone.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_She shouldn't be like this now… If she and that damned Andou are already together, shouldn't she be happy? _

"You see… I'm in love with a boy… but…"

_But what? Haven't you damned confessed to him a while ago? Baka… Damn that Andou… Did he hurt her?_

"I don't know if he loves me back…"

_But I saw you two hugging each other just a moment ago! He damned confessed to you didn't he? AND YOU EVEN DAMNED ACCEPTED HIM!_

"And I'm afraid to tell him what I feel… because I don't think that he even cares about me."

_What!? I'm fuckin' confused right now…_

"I even r-rejected Tsubasa because I realized that I love him…" _Shit. She's crying again. But wait… She rejected that Andou??? She loves somebody else??? _

"I realized that I… I love… I love you Natsume…"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan hugged Natsume as she blushes a thousand shades of crimson red. Natsume was just sitting there, wide-eyed and shocked.

'_Me? You love ME??' _Natsume just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he had loved for five years had loved him back.

Natsume smirked. "Baka…"

Mikan let go of Natsume and wiped her tears. She smiled sadly at Natsume, her voice quivering. "I-I'm sorry… G-Gomenasai… I just couldn't hide it anymore. It's okay if you hate me… at least… I got a chance to tell you how I really f-"

Natsume stopped Mikan's words as he pulled Mikan as he stood up, because of his strong body, he had pulled Mikan's petite body so easily without hurting her. By now both were standing up, Mikan's body leaning on the tree trunk and Natsume in front of her. Natsume placed one of his arms on the trunk, his hand leaning for support while the other hand pulled the string that tied Mikan's now loose ponytail from her hair. Mikan's face had shock written all over it.

Natsume pushed a lock of hair away from her delicate face as he gently kissed her in the lips…

"Baka… I love you too…"

---o---o---o---

End of Chapter 12

---o---o---o---

And that's chapter 12! I wanted to add more but I think that's already a nice chapter ending… sorry… for all the readers who think it is short… I've got a lot of reviews saying that it is… Gomene…

Please leave a review!! It gives me inspiration to write more… hehehe… I want to thank all of those who reviewed this fic, my friends and him… Arigato!

please don't send flames and criticisms… PM me if you have any comments that could be considered an F/C and I'll gladly accept it.

Thanks!

SbS


	13. Blooming

**Act Your Age**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It's owned by Higuchi Tachibana. (I think I didn't disclaim any of the fanfics I made… ehehehe… sorry…)

Thank you for all of those who reviewed chapter 12! I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH!

This chapter would be the ending, mind those who thought that chapter 12 was the end.

_Natsume pushed a lock of hair away from her delicate face as he gently kissed her in the lips…_

"_Baka… I love you too…"_

**Chapter 13 - Blooming**

The couple now sat together in that particular tree. One of the ruby eyed boy's hands was placed at the back of his head. While the other, was holding Mikan's small hand. Both of their eyes were closed, enjoying the simple sweet silence that was only accompanied by the rustling of green leaves that were gently blown by the wind.

_**:: Flashback ::**_

"_Baka… I love you too…"_

_Mikan closed her eyes and responded to Natsume's gentle and sweet kiss. The kiss ended after a few seconds but what felt to them like forever._

_Mikan still had her eyes closed, her face blushing intensely. Tears streamed down her glowing face. Natsume just looked at her intently, a small smile can be seen in his face. The girl that he had feelings for since they were ten was now in his arms._

_The brunette opened her eyes as she looked at Natsume's red orbs. She smiled at him with what looked liked serious and hopeful eyes._

"_Is it true? Do you r-really feel the same way as I do?"_

"_Don't cha believe me?" Natsume said as he leaned his forehead into hers. He looked into her eyes, and Mikan was sure he was talking to her sincerely, she knew that Natsume was talking straight to her heart._

_Mikan giggled, still blushing with a shade of pink as she whispered to him, "I believe you."_

**_:: End of Flashback ::_**

The brunette was the one who broke the sweet silence when she suddenly thought of something.

"When did you start loving me?" Mikan said as she opened her eyes and looked curiously at Natsume.

"…"

"Was it when I started acting my age?" Mikan said as she placed her finger on her bottom lip, thinking of what possible reason and event did it occur for him to have feelings for her.

"…"

"Come on!! Tell me!! Please?" She said with pleading eyes.

Natsume turned and faced his back at Mikan. He answered her in low tone, "It was when you where **not **acting your age."

Mikan pouted.

"Is that so? So you want me to turn back into the childish Mikan eh?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume daringly.

The black cat smirked. Surprisingly, he pushed Mikan to the ground and trapped her between his two arms. His smirk grew wider seeing Mikan surprised as ever.

"I'll love you either way."

Mikan blushed. "I love you too…"

Meanwhile…

A pink haired girl smiled at Mikan and Natsume as she looked at them behind some bushes with two of her friends.

_They're finally together… Tsubasa somewhat helped I guess…_

"She's taken… she's taken… she's taken!!!" a blonde that has the Alice of bringing stuff toys into life said in a low, desperate and very sad voice. Black aura surrounded the poor guy.

Today was his last day out of the hospital, and he wanted to use his last few hours out in the academy grounds courting Mikan and making her his. But when she was about to step out from the bushes, Misaki and Tsubasa pulled him back and told him to watch. Soon, Mikan and Natsume, not him, confessed their love for each other. To make the long story short,

She was taken.

Misaki sweatdropped as Tsubasa patted Kaname's shoulder for comfort. "There are many girls who like you out there. Don't get too caught up with Mikan-chan."

"You're just saying that." He said depressingly. "You're such a flirt Tsubasa, you fall in love with Mikan then when she turns you down, Misaki pops up and cheers you up. . Such a sudden change of hearts..." Kaname said while black clouds surrounded him,

Tsubasa and Misaki sweatdropped, then Misaki got lost in thought, _did Tsubasa just fell in-love with her because of his sudden emotions when Mikan rejected him? _

Tsubasa realized what his girlfriend was thinking and grabbed her by her small waist as he hugged her in a strong and reassuring embrace.

"Does that answer your question?"

Misaki was first shocked, but soon smiled, she kissed Tsubasa in the nose swiftly, which was reacted by a blush.

"Aishiteru…" He whispered softly to her ear.

Misaki giggled.

"I love you too…"

Behind some bushes…

"This will be a bestseller" the blackmailer said nonchalantly, but the boy who was carrying his usagi (rabbit) knew that the girl was a LOT more than happy.

"Can't you at least give them some privacy?" Ruka said as he rolled his eyes.

"Mikan's my best friend, I don't need to give her privacy." Hotaru said as she continued videoing and taking pictures of the two lovers.

Ruka and his rabbit gave a sigh… _Why did I end up standing here? _

_**:: Flashback ::**_

"Imai!!! Give those pictures back!" Ruka said while riding a rhino.

"Idiot. Why should I return these pictures if I can gain merit by selling them to your fan girls?" Hotaru said nonchalantly as she rode her duck-like vehicle.

Ruka was chasing Hotaru once more when they came across Mikan and Natsume, Hotaru stopped her duck-like invention of a car and got her video out.

"Imai!"

"I'll give you back these pictures if you stay quiet." She said as she peeked through the video cam's lenses.

"Deal."

Hotaru smirked. She could just reprint themthrough the negatives. The two idiots (referring to Natsume and Mikan) would make a fortune. Giving some of those pictures was worth it.

**_:: End of Flashback ::_**

Ruka realized that he, too, was not giving Natsume and Mikan privacy. He was going to leave but when he was about to walk pass the blackmailer, he clumsily stepped on a banana peel (there's a banana tree above them, mind you.) and slipped. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately?), he fell over Hotaru. Now, they were in a very awkward state. Ruka was on top of Hotaru.

(Remember one episode in Gakuen Alice where Mikan and Natsume got in that position? In the Haunted House? More or less, it's like that.)

Ruka blushed, and so did Hotaru. He noticed the raven haired girl's blush and thought, _Could it be that she likes me?_

"Nogi, get off me…" Hotaru said, still blushing. Her voice was shaky and sounded more like a whisper.

"Gomenasai, I just tripped on a banana peel." Ruka said still not standing up, thinking deeply with a blush on his cheeks. _Maybe she's the one for me? Possibly? _

---o---o---o---

"Hey Natsume, look over there, isn't that Hotaru-chan and Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said, regaining her childish way of talking.

Natsume looked at them, he saw their blushing faces and their awkward position. _So they're together huh? Good for you Ruka… or not. Whatever._

Natsume placed an arm on Mikan's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Hn. Leave them be."

"If you say so…" Mikan said, not satisfied with his response.

"Hey, do you think they're to-" The brunette wasn't able to finish her sentence because Natsume suddenly held the back of her head and made her lean to his chest.

"It's possible, seeing Ruka seducing Imai like that. Just go to sleep will ya?"

"Hai… Hai... " Mikan said as she rested comfortably on Natsume as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

---o---o---o---

"N-Nogi… will you get off me?" Hotaru was blushing hard, unable to keep her composure.

"G-Gomenasai… Imai…" Ruka said as he finally got off the blushing Hotaru.

"U-usagi! What the heck are you doing?" Ruka shouted as he saw his rabbit filming him and Hotaru,

_Oh god, that rabbit filmed the position we were in a while ago… _The two thought at the same time…

Ruka's rabbit fled, holding the film it had just recorded. The two blushing fifteen year olds chased after it. Usagi held a placard saying…

**I'm gonna be rich!**

---o---o---o---

End of Story.

---o---o---o---

"Miiiiikaaaannn!!!" Kaname shouted while kneeling and pulling his hair with both of his hands miserably as Tsubasa and Misaki started kissing each other, which he totally ignored.

---o---o---o---

Greedy rabbit… hehehe, I thought it would be nice to see Hotaru experiencing blackmail.

Well, I guess this is the end, thanks for taking the time to read!!!

I'd like to thank everyone who supported and review for this fic!! I want to thank all of those who reviewed this fic, my friends and him… Arigato!

Please don't send flames and criticisms… PM me if you have any comments that could be considered an F/C and I'll gladly accept it.

Please leave reviews!! I made it longer!! Hehehe!! I wish I get many because, well… this is the last chapter…

Thanks!

SbS

P.S. Kindly read my other fics if you have time! Arigato!!


End file.
